User talk:Shinnith
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for adding the File:Diamondback 181.jpg to the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 20:23, September 16, 2011 Personal Welcome Hello Shinnith! As you might have known, the first message on your talk page was automated. Obviously, this one is not! I just wanted to personally welcome you to the wiki! It's great to see so many coaster enthusiasts like myself! :) I have a couple of tips for you... When you are creating anew page on the wiki, and you don't know all the statistics, you can actually just leave the infobox rows empty. They will automatically disappear when you save the page. This saves time for future editors that want to add that info. The other tip is just to try to use a fitting category for the page. "Category:Roller Coasters" is usually the first one a page should have (Unless it isn't a coaster, of course). Lastly, (I always love to ask this) what is your favorite roller coaster? MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) thx, my profile tells every thing! -Shinnith Thank you Hey Shinnith! Thanks for adding all of those much-needed pages to this wiki! Now, the trick is to expand them a bit more... Thanks again! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) As I have said in my profile, I only wish too improve this fine wikia! Thanks admins for creating these wikia's! -Shin List of American Coasters Hi Shinnith! There is actually already a category page that shows all the roller coasters in the United States. Because of that page, we don't really need that list of American coasters. If you want to make a list, use the asterisk symbol (*) at the beginning of each new row, like below: *Row 1 *Row 2 *Row 3 *Row 5 O_o ^Make sure to show "Source" mode to see how I did that.^ Did I answer all your questions? May I delete the "American Coasters" page? Thank you Shinnith! I appreciate your help!MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and here is the category page: Category:United States of America MontagnaMagica|Talk 16:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Links Hi Shinnith! You can create links by just adding two brackets around a word (Like this:Roller Coaster). Nice avatar, by the way! MontagnaMagica|Talk 13:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Do we have all roller coasters? Well sadly, we don't. This wiki is a huge project, and it still has a lot of work left! You can a list of all the roller coasters on this wiki by checking out the category page, Category:Roller Coasters. When you do start making pages, please use the pre-loadable templates. Just click on the "Create a Page!" button in the top menu. Thanks for your help! MontagnaMagica|Talk 14:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Adminship? Hello Shinnith! To answer you question about becoming an administrator, I think it is just too early to say right now. You've been extremely helpful here so far, but I usually like to wait for awhile before granting rights. You're well on your way to becoming an administrator! You just need to spend some time getting to know this wiki's rules, and getting used to everything. I hope that makes sense! I will grant you Rollback rights, since I trust you with that. I've rarely used it myself, but whatever! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 23:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC)